1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrolytic double-layer capacitor, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing an electrolytic double-layer capacitor employing carbonaceous compacts as polarizable electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing an example of an electrolytic double-layer capacitor in the background of the present invention.
A conventional electrolytic double-layer capacitor 1 includes an ion-permeable electric insulating separator 2. Ring-shaped insulating members or gaskets 3 and 4 are fixed to the upper and lower surfaces of the separator 2. Polarizable electrodes 5 and 6 are contained in spaces defined by the insulating members 3 and 4. The polarizable electrodes 5 and 6 are prepared from, e.g., a mixed paste of activated carbon powder and an electrolytic solution containing sulfuric acid etc. That is, the polarizable electrodes 5 and 6 in the form of paste are formed by filling in the spaces defined by the insulating members 3 and 4. A conductive sheet 7 for forming one collective electrode is adhered to the outer of the insulating member 3. A conductive sheet 8 for forming another collective electrode is adhered to the outer of the insulating member 4. Thus, the polarizable electrodes 5 and 6 are sealed by the conductive sheets 7 and 8.
In an electrolytic double-layer capacitor, contact surfaces of the polarizable electrodes and the conductive sheets must be securely in contact with each other. Therefore, the conventional electrolytic double-layer capacitor has generally been sealed under decompression.
However, a conventional method of sealing the electrolytic double-layer capacitor under decompression is complicated since the spaces containing the opposite two polarizable electrodes and separated by the separator must be sealed and bonded under decompression. Further, complete air tightness may not be obtained even if the electrolytic double-layer capacitor is sealed under decompression, whereby problems due to leakage etc. are increased.